Change
by Mystearica
Summary: She was honestly angry at him because she was disappointed in the path he had chosen. - Set Pre-Game


Yuri had decided after several visits to Zaphias' dungeons that he really didn't mind being thrown into prison. It wasn't that bad of a deal. He was fed, he had a place to rest, and for the most part, people left him alone. Part of the fun of being thrown into jail, though, was that he got to have some banter with the person doing the throwing beforehand. The way he saw it, if he could piss off someone he severely disliked, the jail time was more than worth it. Of course, Yuri was rarely put into a jail cell by someone he actually didn't mind, and that was where the problem lay this time.

The silence between the two of them was _suffocating_.

As she led him through the castle and to the dungeons down below, Yuri could just _feel_ the anger radiating from her. One of her hands was grasping his shirt and dragging him along to their destination, the other balled into a tight first at her side. The only time she had unclenched it the entire way to the dungeons was when she needed to stop and do a salute toward her fellow Knights, and even then it had gone right back to its' former position at her side. Hisuka was more than just angry, it seemed. She was _livid._

She was also taking over the dungeon guard duty. That was why she had offered to take her prisoner down to the dungeons herself. It was her shift anyway. Upon coming to the dungeons, she stopped, Yuri still attached by the shirt to one of her hands, the other hand rising in a snappy salute to the current guard on duty.

"Relieving you of your duty and taking over," she said, her voice icy with the anger that was just barely being contained within her. The other guard seemed to notice that something wasn't quite right, because he stood, nodded, saluted, and then collected his things and got out of there. Once he was out of earshot, Hisuka finally allowed her emotions to run over. She gathered the keys that hung on a nail near the guard post, the fist which contained some of the fabric of Yuri's shirt tightened, and, suddenly, she was dragging him along again. She took the key and unlocked an empty jail cell, all but _throwing_ Yuri Lowell inside of the cell before slamming the door closed and locking it.

The force of which she had shoved him inside was so much that he had fallen right on his butt onto the floor. Yuri took a moment to compose himself, then sat up, raising an eyebrow at her and opening his mouth to say something.

She beat him to that.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" She yelled, her voice rising as her temper exploded further. "Assaulting a knight? You _know_ that's a crime! I don't know what your idea of justice is, Yuri Lowell, but this sure as hell wasn't what I was expecting from you when you left the knights!" Yuri remained quiet, pushing himself to a standing position and dusting himself off, then moving so that he was lying back in the cot that the jail cell provided, his arms behind his head, propping it up. He tried his best to look as though he didn't care. He wasn't sure if he was succeeding. Sure, he had a great poker face, but something Hisuka was always good at was seeing right through him.

It wasn't that he cared that he was in jail, though. Frankly, he didn't give a rat's ass about that knight he assaulted. He had it coming. Taking money from the people who already had so little of it wasn't exactly something he considered just, after all. No, he didn't care about that.

It was the fact that _Hisuka_ had been the one to put him here that bugged him the most.

Hisuka crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed his eyes at his form.

"So? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"You're noisy. As usual. Nice to know you don't change much." Hisuka growled.

"Meanwhile, you've changed in all the wrong ways," she said icily, causing Yuri to visibly flinch. Things might not have been the same anymore, but the one thing that hadn't changed was how much he still cared about her. It took Yuri a few moments to form the words he wanted to say, and even then, he wasn't sure it was really what he should have said.

"Yeah, well, people change," he commented nonchalantly, one hand moving from behind his head and waving at her dismissively. Hisuka made a frustrated noise, hands balling into angry fists at her sides again, and one foot stomping onto the ground hard. She turned to make her way back over to the guard post, so she could go seethe in silence for a while and pretend that the man in this very jail cell didn't exist.

"Hisuka."

His voice stopped her dead in her tracks and caused her heart to race, as it always seemed to whenever she was around him. Whether it was due to anger, or due to emotion … he always managed to do this to her somehow.

_Damn him._

She growled again and turned to look at him once more, her cheeks flushing with the overload of emotion she was feeling at that moment.

"_What?_" she screamed at him. Yuri didn't flinch. He only stared at her, right into her eyes, from where he was now sitting up on that cot. Hisuka could slowly start feeling her anger dissipate. Things were silent between the two of them for several moments before Yuri finally spoke again.

"Some things never change," he admitted softly, then broke free of their staring contest to lay himself back down on that cot, leaving Hisuka speechless and staring at him for a few moments afterward. She finally broke herself free from her reverie, much calmer than she had been before. She made her way back to her guard post, sitting down and propping her head in her hands. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

She had only gotten so angry at him because she knew him better than probably anybody in the Knights, save for Flynn. She had been his superior. She had been his lover. She had seen how he was back then. Seeing him now, how he was, and the person he had started to become …

She was honestly angry at him because she was disappointed in the path he had chosen. She knew Flynn hadn't been all too impressed as well. He had said as much the last time she and her sister had seen him.

Hisuka lay her head down on the desk before her.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
